The Spirit Beast Guardians
by Fox of Black Shadows
Summary: They were cursed too and once the guardians stumbled upon the Sohmas what can happen between two cursed families?
1. Chapter 1

**The Spirit Beast Guardians **

**A/N: I created the Spirit Beast Guardians from Digimon sort of. About the four beasts representing the four directions. The Tiger, turtle, dragon, and the phoenix. I couldn't remember the directions specifically so I made it up which direction they are. And the Unicorn I added. These beast guardians are cursed somewhat like the Zodiac animals are. **

**Turtle- South**

**Phoenix- East**

**Tiger- West**

**Dragon- North**

**Unicorn- Central**

**Akito summoned the young tiger to his side. The others followed wary about what could happen to the small girl from the head of the family. She walked slowly forward towards him. The lamb stood not to far away fear evident in his eyes. Glowing green eyes watched the exchange from the corner.**

**"You summoned me?"**

**"I want you to stop seeing that Tohru girl," he bit out.**

**"No," she said quietly.**

**"What?" he said venom lacing his voice. **

**A white tiger leapt from the shadows as Akito was about to hit Kisa. The large beast growled and hissed causing the young tigress to change. She coward behind the older tigers paws. This tiger seemed odd too. Her stripes were a pale hunter green. Wrapped around her neck was an intricate chain of silver. They established it was female from the protective nature over the younger tiger. The beast was the size of a horse. A low dangerous growl escaped it. It looked ready to kill.**

**"Be gone beast," Akito growled.**

**"Not this day you selfish bastard!" the tiger growled.**

**Everyone stared at the beast. The hair on the back of its neck was on end. He stood up about ready to take on the creature.**

**"Don't," a small voice whispered.**

**The tigress looked down at the baby tiger.**

**"Why should I?" she asked.**

**"Because it's not in your nature."**

**She swore for a moment that the baby knew who she was. Shaking herself she stepped back and picked the cub up. By instinct the cub curled up at they walked out everyone followed the strange tiger but Akito. Once they got outside she set the cub down.**

**"Be careful little one," she purred as she nuzzled the cub.**

**Turning she prepared to leap up but there was a hand on her back. Whipping around she nearly took off Yuki's hand.**

**"Who are you?" he demanded.**

**"My name is of no concern to you rat," she said calmly. "All you need to know is that I am for the moment the Western Watch Tower Guardian."**

**With one great leap she was over the wall and gone.**

**"That was odd," Shigure said with a tilt to his head.**

**Back at the house**

**Tohru sat quietly on the porch. The wind tossed her dark brown locks to and fro. Her hand twitched as if she was flexing claws. When the others arrived she didn't greet them. They walked out to see her deep in thought. Before anyone could speak up she asked;**

**"So you've finally met the Spirit Beast Guardian."**

**Everyone froze.**

**Cliff hanger… hate those don't you?**


	2. Chapter 2

The Spirit Beast Guardians

Chapter 2: My Secrets Are Yours

Tohru looked at her family with a smile on her face.  
What did you say? Yuki asked.  
I see you've finally met a Spirit Beast Guardian. It was the Western Guardian.  
How do you know? Kyo asked.  
The tiger itself is a close friend of mine, she said quietly.  
You're hiding something, Shigure told her matter of factly.  
I am, but it's a secret I wasn't suppose to divulge unless you stumbled upon the change.  
What change, Miss Honda? Yuki asked  
The change of beasts.  
Can you prove it? Shigure asked.  
  
Everyone fell over anime style. The only proof I have is that Kisa saw threw the fur and saw the true me.  
How is this change invoked?  
Depends on which form is invoked. One form varies from the other.  
Other forms?  
I only have two.  
What invokes each? Yuki asked his curiosity getting the best of him.  
The only common trait that causes me to change is a righteous anger. Though with the Tiger its the need to protect.  
And the other? Shigure urged.  
That one is not allowed to be said because you have to witness the change.  
Getting up she slowly headed towards the kitchen. I'll make dinner.  
They argued amoung themselves for quiet sometime until Tohru brought out the dinner.  
There is no need to argue you'll see her soon enough. I don't think Akito enjoyed the tiger ruining his plans for Kisa or me in general.  
The tiger came out when he threatened Kisa but you weren't there, Yuki said.  
True but it's the tiger sixth sense to scent out danger. I saw it coming before even he did.  
She dropped the bowl she had in her hand and the others looked at her. Yuki and Kyo went for her.  
she growled.  
Her irises blazed red for a moment. Turning she ran into the woods. Shigure stopped all of them.  
I've heard of this legend before. Of the five spirit creatures. Legend has it that their...  
Everyone was listening in wrapped fascination as Shigure spilled the legend of the five mystic beasts.  
I thought there were only four of them?  
There were but a fifth was added to create a...  
Mystic balance.  
They turned around to see a worn out Tohru. A girl about the same age stood leaning against the other post. Her dark brown locks looked like a tangled mess. Her blue eyes seemed dull.  
Sorry it took so long.  
You went to get her? Kyo asked.  
Yes, Spirit Beast calls to Spirit Beast in time of danger. Haikurai couldn't come because his children needed him. And Hailey was out of the country.  
There are only four of you, Shigure said.  
Tohru is two of them hence making five, the girl said weakly.  
It finally took over causing her to collapse and Kyo rushed for her. His arms wrapped around her and he didn't go poof.  
Thank you Kyo, she said as she passed into darkness.  
He picked her up and carried her to Tohru's room as she directed.  
Tohru why is it she didn't change Kyo when she touched him?  
It's part of the magic that makes us up. I can restrain it to where you will transform when I hug you but in our tired state the magic runs ramped so you won't transform.  
Why hide it? Momiji asked.  
Simple Momiji to put up an front for Akito, Shigure told the young rabbit. What is the name of your young friend?  
Her name is Sapphire. Her beast spirit is for her to tell you.  
Kyo came back down.  
She's asleep.  
She had a rough night.  
How so? Shigure asked.  
Its a part of our curse. A clan of dark hunters, hunt us.  
Why is that Miss Honda? Yuki asked.  
All you gather round I'll tell you all that I'll allowed to at this stage.  
Everyone of them got comfortable on any surface available in the living room. Leaning back she remembered the first meeting with the giver of the curse of Spirit Beasts.

_Flashback_

Tohru walked along the dark streets a week after her mother died. A woman leaned against a wall staring at her. As she walked passed her she spoke.  
Are you ready to accept your destiny?  
My what?  
Your destiny as a Spirit Beast Guardian.  
I'm sorry...  
She turned away.  
It's a chance to heal those around you that are hurting.  
Tohru stopped.I know about your kind heart Tohru Honda. You like to help those around you without being a burden. With the gifts I bear then you can heal and help others.  
  
Before you answer there is a catch to this. There are hunters after our kind. They call us cursed. We are mostly healers and carriers of wisdom. I need only one more and I wish it would be you.  
I'll do it.  
  
Because helping others is what I do.  
And the hunters?  
We'll deal with that when it comes. What guardian am I?  
You my dear are the phoenix. A creature that had healing power in her tears.

end flashback

Wait, wait, Kyo growled. I thought you were the tiger?  
I am. I taken over the tiger role until our One Guardian chooses a new tiger. The previous tiger was killed by hunters.  
You said we had to see the change to know what it was , why did you just tell us what it was? Shigure asked.  
Because I have to leave right now.  
everyone yelled at once causing something to crash up stairs.  
Tohru sighed. Turning she walked up stairs to see Sapphire in her true state stomping around trying to figure out how to get outside without making a mess. Everyone rushed up and were shocked at what they saw before them.

Well? Cliffhanger... Thanks for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: There Are Four of You?

A/n: Sorry about taking so long... Just to inform you before we start. Each beast has its own name besides their human name.

A beautiful white unicorn stood before them. Sapphire was no where to be found. The unicorn had icy blue mane and tail. The same strange pattern that was around the tigers neck was also around the unicorns.  
Everyone this is Silver, Sapphires other form. She is the Central Spirit Beast Guardian, as you can see she's a unicorn.  
Her form shifted to her human form with her clothes on.  
When are you leaving Phoenix? she asked distantly.  
  
Wait where is Miss Honda going? Yuki asked in concern.  
She shook her head as Sapphire looked about ready to spill to them. Long flowing blood red wings emerged from her back enveloping her form. A red fire sprang up around her as the transformation commenced. When it was completed Tohru stood before them in all her fiery Phoenix glory. Before anyone could make a move or say anything she was gone. The only thing left was a few red feathers. Yuki looked worried.  
Don't worry Yuki she will return.  
I hope,' she added to herself.  
This mission wasn't particularly dangerous but it was those kind you worried about. The family went their own separate ways for a moment but then stomachs began to growl.  
I'm so hungry, Kyo whined.  
Shut up you stupid cat, Yuki growled.  
Don't say that again you damned rat!  
Stu-pid cat, he said stressing the word.  
Enough both of you! Sapphire snapped.  
They froze as if they couldn't move. Will the two of you behave?  
Yes, Miss Sapphire.  
Kyo muttered in a huff.  
Sapphire went into the kitchen and made dinner. The zodiac rabbit and tiger walked in followed by the sheep.  
When will Tohru be back? the rabbit asked her.  
At this point she didn't know their names only their animalistic forms.  
Yes, when will Sissy be back? the tiger asked.  
I don't know children, she said as she stirred the soup. I have yet to learn your names.  
I'm Momiji, this is Kisa and that's Hiro, he said as he pointed to each in turn. Do you know about the Zodiac?  
Yes rabbit. Kisa is the tiger. Whereas Hiro you are for now the sheep.  
What do you mean for now? Hiro demanded.  
When male sheep grow up they become rams.  
She finished up and served the house. While they ate Sapphire stood on the porch looking at the night sky. Heavy foot falls caught her attention. The bushes shook as someone moved through him. The leaves parted as a man stood there. Once the moon light graced his features he seemed very worried.  
  
Sapphire, has she returned yet?  
No, I'm getting worried. Are the children with Malakai?  
Yeah, I am too.  
Sapphire? Who the hell are you? Kyo demanded.  
Settle down cat. I'm a Spirit Beast Guardian. Now Sapphire...  
Don't ignore me!  
Kyo? Oh hello I'm Shugure.  
And I am Yuki.  
I am Haikari, the Spirit Turtle.  
Just how many of you are there? Kyo demanded.  
Just four but there use to be five. The previous tiger died leaving Tohru to take on the burden of the fifth spirit, Yuki said quietly.  
How did... Kyo asked.  
I don't...  
The unicorn and turtle looked at each other knowing exactly what was happening to him.  
I has begun, Sapphire muttered.  
I don't understand? Yuki asked as confusion laced his voice.  
She can supply the answers for you.  
I still don't...  
Your bond is only growing stronger is all, Haikari said.  
Yuki knew there was more to it than that but he didn't want to ask in front of Kyo especially if it involved his relationship with Tohru. He felt a strange yet familiar tug on his heart so he followed it. It took him onto the porch. Sapphire watched in amusement as he held up his arm. A small hawk sized Phoenix landed heavily on his arm. Once she settled down she slumped a little.  
Miss Tohru?  
Don't worry she's just tired. Doing what we do is exhausting, Sapphire said quietly. Put your Phoenix to bed, rat prince Yuki.  
He started when she said that. A low coo from Tohru got him going again. Once they were safely in her room she went poof. Yuki ducked around thinking about his own transformation.  
Its okay Yuki we don't loose our clothes when we change.  
I'll leave you to your rest Miss Tohru.  
Stay please... she said quietly.  
It's not...  
  
All right.  
He went to his room and allowing her to change and got into his own sleeping clothes. When he returned she was sitting on the bed toying with one of her red tipped with gold feathers.  
  
Sorry Yuki I was talking with Akita. She's the dragon Spirit Beast.  
Miss Honda won't Sapphire need a room?  
No, Sapphire runs at night and sleeps by day. So she's probably out running around in her unicorn form.  
Does she have a reason to stay here other than looking after you?  
Yes, Kyo.  
I don't...  
Can we talk about this later? she asked as she yawned hugely.  
Of course.  
The light went out and Tohru got situated apparently to close to Yuki because a loud poof resonated through the room.  
Sorry Yuki.  
Its all right Miss Honda.  
A few minutes later another poof. The scurrying and shuffling of sheets and clothes were heard as Yuki got dressed again.  
Miss Tohru?  
The moon decided to poke its head out from behind the clouds to bathe the room in its light. Yuki smiled at the beautiful picture it made. Her hands were curled up against her chest and her face was relaxed.  
Good night my princess.  
Glittering gold eyes watched from the balcony outside her window. A low growl escaped the figure before the figure vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Wrath of A Phoenix

Yuki woke up to a lonely bed. Looking around he didn't see her. Panic started to wash over him.  
he called softly.  
Something moved underneath the covers and then sharp teeth pierced his ankle. Tossing it aside he found a snake like creature laying there with its little teeth sunk into his foot. The snakes scales were blood red and its neck scales were purple. It's silvery amber eyes flashed before letting go.  
Morning darling, it hissed.  
AKITA YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!  
The small creature leapt up and changed into a girl. Yuki scrambled away from the girl and nearly fell off the bed. Suddenly she walked out the door without saying a word. Tohru entered his sight.  
Yuki are you okay?  
What was that?  
That was Akita.  
  
The Dragon Spirit Beast.  
Why was she here?  
  
In your bed?  
With my boy friend too.  
Yuki blushed at the boy friend comment. A slow smile graced her features. His smile vanished as he could still see the exhaustion in her eyes.  
Are you okay? he asked her.  
Just tired.  
Where were you? I was getting worried.  
Just staring outside thinking.  
Maybe you should sleep some more.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers to silence her protests.  
he whispered into her lips.  
  
She curled up on her bed as he wrapped the blankets around her. Kissing her forehead he left her to sleep. He walked down to see the dragon spirit beast arguing with Kyo.  
You're stupid.  
No, I'm not...  
Yes, you are, stupid. I told you she's the true essence of a male phoenix so she will change when she transforms not just her physical form.  
I didn't say a damned thing.  
Be quiet stupid cat the Phoenix is very weak at this point, the dragon snarled.  
Kyo that's enough, Yuki said.  
Make me you damned rat!  
Yuki warned.  
Enough both of you, Shigure snapped. Now Miss what was your name?  
I am Akita. The Northern Spirit Beast Guardian hence for stupid there I am the Dragon Spirit.  
You're really small for a dragon, Yuki muttered.  
Excuse me? Akita asked clearly offended. Like all other spirit beasts we can regulate our size. Me especially. I can be as small as an ant or as large as Godzilla. Depends on the needs of the moment. To get you up Yuki I was the size of a snake.  
Why did you wake me up? Yuki asked  
You couldn't feel it? Akita asked as she cocked her head to the side.  
Feel what?  
The Phoenix was dangerously close to slipping into an eternal sleep is what was happening. She was sitting in her phoenix form and nearly fell asleep to the Flute of Destiny.  
The Flute of Destiny?  
One of our kind has a flute that can put us to sleep for eternity until our chosen mate wakes us up.  
If they're your kind why would they do that?  
Jealousy, simply. There are many of our group that yearn for the Tiger Phoenix.  
Yuki felt a spark of rage sweep through him. She was his and no one and belonged to no other man.  
Won't she fall asleep now in her human form? Yuki asked in concern.  
No, it only works in our beast forms.  
Then why wake him up? Shigure asked.  
Because their minds are linked tightly together right now so if he wakes up suddenly then so will she.  
  
They all went silent. Yuki took a moment to study the dragon spirit. Her hair was blood red streaked with gold. The eyes were the same amber as her dragon form. She appeared to be about late twenties early thirties or something like that. Tohru supplied the fact that the dragon would seek dragon and she was meant for Hatori. Whereas Sapphire and Kyo were destined.  
Suddenly a loud thud was heard and the enraged scream of a phoenix startled them all from their thoughts. Sapphire barged in just then and ran up the steps to Tohru's room with everyone else on her heels. She was in her phoenix form. Blood was dripping from the creature that stood on the balcony. Screaming again she moved forward slamming the creature back and off the balcony to land with a hard thump on the ground.  
Her form swiftly changed into a tall man. The woman's hair was blood red and ran to his waist. The ears were elfin. Wings were protruding from his back. Yuki would never forget the look of pure hatred in his crimson eyes.  
Everyone meet Azrael. If you are familiar with Christianity Azrael was the Archangel of Death.  
What does that have to do with...  
Just watch.  
They watched as Azrael circled the wounded beast.  
You'll pay for this Azrael, the creature hissed.  
I think not, the voice said.  
Yuki flinched as Azrael spoke. It was a double edged voice. (so basically a voice over lapping a voice like the fusions in DBZ.) The male voice of course was more dominate than the weak female voice. As if sensing Yuki's slight fear he tilted his head to look at him. The crimson eyes softened to amber as he looked at him.  
Do not fear my Prince. This is only temporary.  
Turning away he leapt forward plowing into the weakened beast. Swiftly he drew a sword from nowhere. Something happened suddenly Tohru was forced from the mans body.  
What's happening? Yuki demanded from Akita.  
Simple. Its a blood debt thing. Azrael killed a previous lover of a Spirit Beast. Then the two couldn't separate before but now they have to. To stain the hands of the Spirits human form is dangerous.  
How so?  
It'll damage the Spirits human form. The last one committed suicide turning the phoenix black for two generations.  
I still don't understand.  
DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU! the enraged dragon snarled.  
No need to shout Gin, a clam Azrael said.  
So you're back to normal? Akita said.  
As normal as I can be, he replied. Now let me try and explain this because I am the only spirit beast to have accomplished this blood stain debt. Gin witnessed it. Of course she would never know what it felt like.  
All right tell us already, Kyo demanded.  
Patience cat, the phoenix snapped.  
Carefully he picked up his female counterpart. Sitting down he stroked her hair as she slept in his lap. The blood debt stain is simple. Ever since I spilled the blood of my Mate once long ago. I have to repay the debt I incurred after the incident. Through my human guardians I have to repay the debt by separating the human from spirit to make sure my stained hands don't become their's. My name is what it is what it is for a reason. Azrael is the Archangel of death.  
Yuki stepped forward and scooped his love up. Azrael smirked and vanished wishing the rat prince well. The others went inside and worked on getting dinner ready. Yuki took Tohru to her room and he fell asleep beside her.  
Later...  
He yet again woke to a lonely bed. Looking around this time the Phoenix was curled up beside his cheek.  
Are you all right my Phoenix?  
Yes, my prince, she cooed. Did Azrael hurt you?  
No, he just defeated the creature and explained the blood stain debt to us.  
She sighed in relief.  
I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you.  
Neither would I.  
With a poof she changed into her human form and wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck. He placed a light kiss on her lips and then she tucked her head under neither his chin and they fell asleep again in the comfort of each others arms.

A/N:  
Okay confused about the name switches and stuff.

Human Name Spirit Beast Spirit Name

Tohru Phoenix/Tiger Azrael/ Blade  
Haikurai Turtle Sage  
Akita Dragon Gin  
Sapphire Unicorn Silver

I just realized something when I picked the names for Sapphire and Akita. Their spirit names are similar translate Gin to English it means Silver.


End file.
